CODIGOS
by yoru no nukeru
Summary: Um mistérios ronda um certo grupo instalado em Tokyo. O que eles são Capazes de fazer para recuperar a tão preciosa Shikon no Tama? [KagInu] [SesshyRin] [MirSan] e outros.


**"Uma pessoa não pode ganhar uma coisa sem perder outra. Pra ter algo você precisa dar outra do mesmo valor. Essa é a Lei da Conservação na Alquimia."**

**_CODIGOS._**

* * *

Em uma manhã escura de tempo "pesado" as arvores fracas ameaçavam despedaçar com o vento. Kagome acordou lentamente e ficou observando caírem os primeiros flocos de neve do inverno. Levantou-se e abriu a janela. O vento árduo "cortava-lhe" o rosto tão alvo quanto a própria neve, a jovem de cabelos negros suspirou e enquanto observava as pessoas muito bem agasalhadas caminhando pelas ruas de Tókyo disse a si mesma numa voz sussurrada: 

- Os seres humanos realmente não compreendem a fraqueza e inutilidade dos seus atos diários... Mas que tédio.

- Sim Sim, provavelmente Kagome-chan tem razão... Mas... O que podemos fazer não é mesmo? – disse um rapaz de cabelos longos e verdes que se encontrava deitado em cima da cama.

- Náh.. Náh.. Você já está ai Envy? Sabe de uma coisa? Detesto quando você entra sem minha permissão. – disse Kagome com desdém.

- K-cham, tente compreender, é raro ver uma mulher tão bonita só de lingerie. – disse Envy com um sorriso malicioso.

- Deprimente. – disse a Garota, lançou-lhe um olhar "mortal" e vestiu-se com uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos e uma "Baby look" preta meio amarrotada.

- Kagome, antes que eu me esqueça... "Ele" está na casa. – disse Envy levantando-se da cama.

- Huh? Isso realmente não me interessa. – dizendo isso Kagome abriu a porta do quarto e saiu.

Andando por aquele imenso corredor, podia ver coisas ridiculamente bizarras.

Uma mulher enrolada em um lençol corria chorando em direção a escada. Um garoto de cabelos longos e negros, sentado em frente uma porta disse ao ver Kagome passar olhando a cena.

- Ohayo K-cham, acho que Sesshoumaru teve um ataque de novo.

- Ohayo Wrath, aff... Essas vadias deviam ao menos devolver os lençóis, não acha? – respondeu Kagome revirando os olhos.

Continuou ouvindo gritos e outros barulhos insultantes enquanto descia as escadas. Passou por um cômodo onde varias pessoas dormiam de maneiras vulgares, pelo chão e nos sofás... "Driblou" alguns cacos de vidro até chegar a uma grande porta onde havia a seguinte inscrição:

_"É estritamente proibido fumar, beber bebidas alcoólicas, cometer atos vulgares, matar, dormir e andar vestido inadequadamente na cozinha"._

Kagome empurrou a porta e o enorme cômodo se revelou, havia uma mesa grande porem nenhuma cadeira. Kagome "raptou" um pote de brigadeiro que estava sobre um balcão, sentou-se sobre a mesa e começou a comer com os dedos.

- Alguém já te disse que não deve simplesmente pegar o que vê pelo caminho? – disse um rapaz de cabelos pratas, olhos âmbar e orelhas de cachorro.

- Oh. Chibi chibi... Era seu? – Kagome aponta para o pote de brigadeiro – então foi por isso que eu senti cheiro de cachorro, você devia tomar banho de vez em quando InuYasha.

- Ora... Quer me ajudar? – disse InuYasha sarcástico.

- Não no momento. - disse Kagome com desdém.

Um homem alto também de cabelos pratas e olhos âmbar, vestido apenas com uma toalha amarrada na cintura entrou no recinto, pegou um pacote de natchos e sentou em um canto da mesa.

- Esse idiota, é a 7º vadia que ele "joga fora" essa semana, todo dia tenho que acordar com o choro das inúteis. – disse InuYasha de cara fechada.

- huh... Que lixo. – diz Kagome indiferente e caminha em direção a porta.

A mulher enrolada no lençol entra na cozinha e vai em direção á Sesshoumaru, mas antes que pudesse se pronunciar as mãos do rapaz perfuram-lhe a o abdome, a mulher cai morta aos seus pés.

Kagome sai da cozinha, olha a porta novamente e diz:

- Mas algo inútil.

- Você tem razão K-cham – diz uma garota de cabelos pretos preso em um rabo de cavalo.

- Ah... Bom dia Sango. – diz Kagome olhando-a de lado.

- Aonde vai? Posso acompanhá-la? – perguntou Sango entusiasmada.

- Tanto faz. – disse Kagome andando.

As duas garotas caminharam pela sala até chegarem a um sofá onde se encontrava um moço de cabelos negros e curtos com apenas um lençol protegendo-lhe o corpo.

- Miroku... – disse Kagome.

- Oi K-cham... – olhou para Sango – Ohayo San-chan... Vocês vieram "brincar" comigo? – disse o rapaz sonolento.

- Bankotsu disse que deixou uma coisa para mim aos seus cuidados. – disse Kagome observando a decadência do próximo.

- Ah... Eu só te conto se vocês me derem um beijinho. – disse Miroku fazendo biquinho.

- Ele está bêbado. Definitivamente. – disse Sango. – mas eu tenho uma solução.

- Hum? – Kagome olhou para Sango, e esta praticamente espancou o rapaz com um tapa. – E então Miroku?

- Ui... Essa doeu. O seu "presentinho" está com o baixinho Full Metal... Eu entreguei á ele antes da festa ontem.

- Huh... – Kagome dá as costas para Miroku e vai em direção à escada.

- Oh... Não vai agradecer K-cham? – disse Miroku sarcástico.

- Eu acho melhor você não provoca-la – disse Sango sorrindo, Vira-se para Kagome – K-cham, vou dar um jeito de organizarem esta bagunça, até depois.

- Está bem. Até logo. – Kagome sobe as escadas.

Os tipos de pessoas mais estranham caminhavam por aquele corredor. Kagome parou e tocou em uma das portas. Um garoto de cabelos loiros, olhos dourados, sem camisa e com um braço mecânico "atendeu" o seu "chamado".

- Ohayo K-cham... Entre. – diz o rapaz.

A garota entrou no quarto.

- Ohayo Ed-kun, vim buscar uma coisa que o Miroku deixou para mim ontem.

- Ah claro, está ali sobre o "criado mudo" – dizendo isso, Edward sorri e sai para o corredor.

- Bem... Vamos ver o que é isso então... -Kagome pega o pequeno embrulho.

Ao abrir o pacote encontrou um relógio de bolso prata e dois cartões. Na parte interna do relógio havia um símbolo entalhado e nos bilhetes estavam escritas as seguintes palavras:

No 1º cartão:

Onee-chan deixaram isso aqui em casa pra você.

Beijos. Ass. Bankotsu.

No 2º cartão:

"Se os corvos partirem o império ruíra.

Seguirá a área proibida do reino das sakuras

Para a melodia encontrar."

Involuntariamente Kagome rangeu os dentes, sua expressão extremeceu. Edward entrou novamente no quarto e a olhou interrogativo.

- K-cham? O que ouve?

- Talvez eu tenha um problema Ed... Talvez todos "Nós" tenhamos um problema.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

**Olá, apesar de pequeno, espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo.**

**Hoje é meu ultimo dia de férias e este é o 1º capitulo desta fic, mas pretendo postar o 2º cap em breve.**

**tenho idéias interessantes sobre o decorrer da historia, mas fiquem á vontade para dar sua opnião.**

**qualquer duvida deixe seu e-mail e sua duvida em um review e eu responderei atenciosamente.**

**Lhes agradeço desde já.**

**Djeshika.**


End file.
